


Tiempo íntimo

by Supermonstrum



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Los gestos, las mañas y los pensamientos, en cierto punto de una relación, se conocen bien; el tiempo enseña mucho y si alguien te importa de verdad, vas a querer aprenderlo todo.





	Tiempo íntimo

“Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.”

 

La banda de swing tocaba animadamente mientras todos bebían y charlaban sin llegar a formar un murmullo insoportable, el humo de los puros, cigarros comunes y cigarros en elegantes boquillas ascendía y formaba ondas que se difuminaban. La noche apenas empezaba y el casino era un lugar para que la gente perdiera la noción del tiempo, para hacerles creer que era una noche interminable, luminosa y donde la suerte estaba con todos.

Sin embargo, King Dice sabía qué hora era en ese preciso momento. Se sentía un poco inquieto, como siempre sucedía cuando estaba por llegar ese día y se esforzaba en disimularlo. Estaba en un palco alejado de la gente compartiendo mesa con su jefe, el Diablo. Este parecía muy concentrado en la banda de swing y en terminar el puro que casi siempre decoraba su boca. Ninguno había tocado el plato de comida y apenas cruzaron un par de palabras.

—Me informaron esta mañana —comentó finalmente el Diablo, y King Dice sin saber porqué sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda— que la Baronesa von Bon Bon es historia.

King Dice permaneció en silencio, esperando a que su jefe dijera algo más.

—Estoy sorprendido… —Y mucho más que eso. King Dice vio como todo el puro se consumió caricaturescamente con una sola calada—. Muy sorprendido.

—No pasarán más allá, descuida —respondió aunque empezaba a dudarlo… Ya habían recolectado bastantes contratos, confiaban en que Hilda ni siquiera los dejaría avanazar, pero ahora la Baronesa… Ese par de chicos no era para tomárselos a la ligera y si bien era un problema urgente a resolver, King Dice tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. —Por cierto…

—¿Qué? —atajó el Diablo en seguida, casi fue como un ladrido y sus ojos amarillos resplandecieron una milésima de segundo en medio de la oscuridad del salón.

Mejor no decir nada por el momento.

King Dice abrió un lado de su chaqueta y sacó la cigarrera de plata, tomó un puro que el Diablo se dejó meter entre los labios y luego lo encendió. Con el tiempo aprendió cuándo tenía que hacer eso, que era su responsabilidad tener un cerillo y la cajetilla de puros a mano. Con el tiempo aprendió muchas cosas.

 * * *

Le habían advertido que aquel era un casino donde no podría pasarse de listo, pero era joven y se creía demasiado invencible y audaz para que lo pillaran. Pero claro, Dice no esperaba que fuera el mismo Diablo quien lo atrapara pocos metros antes de salir con los bolsillos llenos.

—Acompáñame —ordenó y sus dientes afilados se asomaron cuando sonrió con malicia y un escalofrío se apoderaba de Dice. La había cagado y ahora tendría suerte si salía con vida de aquello…

Caminaron lejos de los tragamonedas, las mesas de juego y ruedas de la fortuna, lejos del salón donde tocaban las bandas, lejos del ruido, por un pasillo alfombrado que conducía a una oficina amplia. El Diablo se sentó en un sillón que tenía casi aires de trono, sacó del cajón del escritorio un puro y lo encendió dando una profunda calada, luego señaló la silla frente a él indicando a Dice que tomara asiento. El silencio comenzaba a enloquecerlo, si Dice iba a morir, que fuera pronto y si iban a castigarlo que lo dijera de una vez… pero claro, el Diablo _nunca_ hace lo que nosotros necesitamos que haga salvo que comprometamos algo importante.

—Señor…

—Así que —interrumpió el Diablo como si Dice no hubiera dicho nada, soltó un perfecto aro de humo y lo penetró con sus grandes ojos amarillos—, ¿creíste que eras más listo que yo?

—N-no, yo-

—Claro que lo creíste, por eso estás aquí. Yo lo veo todo con el juego, los corazones de todos quedan casi desnudos y sus bolsillos, igual. Pero todo esto no lo sé porque soy yo, chico, no, no —soltó una risa y dio otra calada, luego movió el dedo índice para que Dice se acercara y él también se reclinó—. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo —le susurró.

Estaban casi nariz con nariz. Dice olía el tabaco y sentía que la temperatura en la oficina era mayor que en el resto del casino. Se sintió tonto por haber pensado que realmente iba a engañar al Diablo en su propia casa y que lo dejaría irse como si nada. Sin embargo, el miedo que experimentó hacía un momento había mutado a otra cosa.

Lo que sea que vaya a pasarme, pensó, _lo merezco_ porque no puedes engañar al Diablo.

—Vamos a seguir las reglas del casino, chico: una ronda de dados, sólo una, ¿de acuerdo? Si ganas, te vas libre con todo lo que has ganado y hasta puedes presumirle a tus amigos que me has tomado por tonto. Pero si yo gano, tendrás que trabajar para mí hasta que yo decida que tu deuda está pagada, ¿qué dices?

—Otra opción no tengo, ¿cierto?

—Eres listo —respondió el Diablo tocándose la sien con el índice y arqueando las cejas sacó un par de dados que parecían nuevos—. Tú primero, chico —ronroneó.

Por supuesto, no ganó.

 * * *

Emitió un gruñido y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. King Dice lo sabía: su jefe estaba teniendo una migraña, de esas que casi siempre lo dejaban con un humor espantoso pero que él, con el tiempo, aprendió a manejar.

—¿Por qué no me sirves un vaso de ginebra?

—Porque eso empeora la migraña —respondió sin abusar de la parsimonia en su tono.

—¿Y qué diablos sugieres? Porque las aspirinas y eso son puras porquerías.

Las palabras no iban a servir de nada, King Dice lo sabía y en ese tipo de situaciones tenía que moverse rápido. Dio una zancada para quedar al lado del Diablo y se quitó el guante derecho, luego pasó los dedos índice y mayor sobre la cabeza de su jefe, por entre los cuernos, una, dos, varias veces. Y si bien al principio el Diablo amagó a arrojarlo al subsuelo más profundo del infierno, su cuerpo se relajó dejándose hacer. King Dice _sabía perfectamente_ que aquello aliviaba un poco sus migrañas fruto de la impotencia y la frustración, y sólo él tenía el valor y la confianza suficiente para conocer aquel secreto y ejecutarlo cuando fuera necesario.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? —increpó pese a que su cuerpo estaba casi como el de un gato ronroneando.

—Porque te hace sentir mejor, ¿o me equivoco?

El Diablo no respondió. King Dice siguió acariciándole la cabeza largo rato y cuando supo que el dolor se había pasado, le sirvió una copa de ginebra.

—Que sean dos —dijo su jefe—. Después de todo, la ocasión lo amerita, ¿no?

—¿Qué se te haya pasado la migraña? —preguntó King Dice.

 * * *

Dejó de vivir donde había vivido casi toda su vida, dejó a todos sus conocidos, toda su vida anterior era ahora un recuerdo. Su tiempo pertenecía ahora al Diablo y su trabajo, al casino. Dice creyó en un comienzo que sería un trabajo casi esclavo, la imagen que venía a la mente de todos cuando pensaban en el infierno, pero se trataba de un casino común y corriente.

—Ellos se corrompen solos —le explicó el Diablo mientras Dice cenaba en el salón de descanso para empleados. Estaban sólo ellos dos. —Yo pongo el lugar, pero no obligo a nadie a venir ni a gastar ni a dejar su casa, su familia, todo. Tu trabajo es que se sientan los reyes el mundo y no se den cuenta que son sólo patéticos esclavos del juego.

Cuanto más pasaban los días, más cosas aprendía Dice, y más le parecía que lo que el Diablo decía tenía lógica. Cada uno era responsable de sus propias acciones, ¿verdad? Y su jefe era una criatura muy astuta, muy sabia y encantadora.

—Tú tienes una mirada atractiva y una sonrisa que puede ser complaciente —observó el demonio y le sujetó la cabeza con los dedos índice y pulgar para que se miraran fijamente—. Vas a darles cumplidos, endulzarles los oídos con las mentiras que quieren oír, y luego, si es necesario y si me interesa al jugador, apareceré yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, jefe.

—No, no. Quiero que me lo digas aduladoramente, ponte a practicar, porque hasta que yo no me sienta engatusado, no te ascenderé a nada, sólo a felpudo para mis pies, ¿de acuerdo?

Dice asintió con la cabeza y luego se concentró en sonreír lo más complaciente posible, relajando el rostro y olvidándose de que tenía al Diablo frente a frente. No importaba qué pensaba Dice, sino hacer que el otro, fuera quien fuera, se creyera el cuento. Entonces ambos pares de ojos se volvieron a encontrar y Dice ladeó apenas la cabeza.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, jefe —dijo calmado.

El Diablo soltó una carcajada y acercó la cabeza para chocar sus labios con los de Dice de forma brusca.

—¡Perfecto!, me encanta, practica esos gestos, chico, ¡y vas a llegar alto, muy alto! —lo felicitó y salió de la sala.

 * * *

—No, tonto, es por el aniversario, ¿o me vas a decir que no lo recordabas?

Por un momento King Dice lo había olvidado y pensó que el Diablo también, pero este nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, como aquella vez que le robó un beso mientras cenaba o la noche de año nuevo donde sus ropas quedaron hechas jirones y aquellas manos negras le enseñaron cuáles eran sus zonas más sensibles. El Diablo siempre sabía más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, incluso King Dice, que lo conocía desde hacía años.

—Ven —ordenó el demonio palmeando su regazo.

King Dice sirvió una copa de ginebra para él y se sentó donde le habían indicado. Ese tipo de contactos no se daba a menudo cuando el casino explotaba, pero todos los días su jefe se hacía aunque sea unos minutos para sus cuerpos se tocaran. Un brazo negro le rodeó la cintura y el Diablo bebió un largo trago de ginebra.

—Era obvio que hoy estabas pensando en eso y en que quizá yo lo había olvidado, pero no lo hice. Recuerdo muchos días —susurró con su aliento cálido sobre la zona de la nuca de King Dice—. Y no lo digo porque yo sea yo, ¿sabes?

Empezó a acariciarle el vientre, bajando poco a poco hasta sus muslos, deslizando las garras con cuidado de no arruinar su elegante ropa. King Dice se estremeció y sintió un cosquilleó en la entrepierna, el mismo que experimentó cuando era adolescente y comenzó a enamorarse del Diablo.

—El diablo más sabe por viejo… —canturreó mientras le abría el pantalón.

—… que por diablo —terminó King Dice al tiempo que su cuerpo sufría un espasmo y se le escapaba un suave jadeo por entre sus finos labios blancos.

—Ya estás empezando a entenderlo —rió el Diablo y las luces comenzaron a apagarse poco a poco mientras las manos del demonio se deslizaban por todos lados desabrochando botones y quitando una prenda tras otras.

**Author's Note:**

> Quedé cebadísima con el juego y con sus personajes y con todo el shippeo que puedo sacar de acá (?). Como siempre, culpa de los fanarts (?). La verdad que iba a escribir primero algo de Cups con King Dice pero después fui viendo otras cosas y ahhh... este tipo de relaciones me tiran más, aunque no significa que no haga de otras ships, sólo basta con inspirarse, supongo.
> 
> Bueno, ojalá lo hayan pasado bien leyendo mi primer intento. Nunca escribí sobre un fandom cuyos personajes fueran no-humanos así que en eso estoy como, ¿nerviosa? Bueh, k c io. Ya me dejo de parlotear.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
